1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tamper proof dispenser cap which prevents the introduction of a capsule or tablet-like item into the container and allows dispensing only of items from said container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tamper proof caps is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have normally been of relatively complex structure or of ineffective construction to prevent tampering or the reintroduction of counterfeit or deleterious materials into a medicinal dispensing container. In this connection, there have been several attempts to develop tamper proof caps preventing the introduction of hazardous or unwanted items within a dispensing container and particularly one associated with the dispensing of drugs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,420 to Karkanen sets forth a two-part cap with a rotatable portion relatively rotatable to a stationary base wherein a series of subsequent steps are required to extract a pill thereby by thwarting efforts of a child or adult from dispensing medicine from the associated container. Dispensing of the pill is associated to a rotating of the container whereby the joint cooperation of these steps enables withdrawal of the pill from the container. There is provided no positive means for preventing introduction of pills to a container utilizing the closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,564 to Huneke is another similar patent as the above wherein a plural rotation of a container in cooperation with a multi-part cap enables subsequent withdrawal of a single capsule therefrom. Proper cap sequencing in combination with container inversion enables the cap from preventing plural or unwanted medicinal withdrawal from an associated container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,106 to Moulding et al, utilizes a dispensing container of multi-part construction wherein electrical contact switches may be associated with the compartments to enable sensing of pill movement therethrough. Essentially sequential advancement of pills from one compartment to another enables the desired withdrawal from the associated container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,694 to Veltri prevents the dispensing cap for medication containers wherein a single dosage is dispensed by means of an inner stationary cap associated rotatably with an outer cap enabling a single pill or capsule to be presented through a discharge port. The container is designed essentially to prevent children and the like from obtaining pills or other medication from within the confines of the container. The safety of the cap relies on relative relationships of the various parts thereof to enable dispensing therethrough but as in the other prior art references fails to provide a comparable three-part cap of the instant invention enabling a single capsule to be removed yet not reintroduced within the confines of the container.
German Pat. No. DE 3,048,865 A1 to Schonfeld illustrates a dispenser utilizing a cylindrical cap with a transverse opening for a discharge wall which permits tablets to leave and enter the rotating cap when rotated to an appropriate position but fails to confront the problem of avoiding reintroduction of harmful or undesirable substances into a medicine container.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved medicinal dispensing cap which addresses both the problem of dispensing and prevention of introduction of undesirable or harmful substance to within the container and in this respect, the present substantially fulfills this need.